Happy Birthday Kano!
by Fatrock
Summary: A birthday fic for Kano! Warning: slight mention of abuse. KidoKano


Happy birthday KANO!

This is for Kano's birthday!

Note: Mentions of abuse. KidoKano

_Child Kano_

In a house, in a room woke up a small child with light brown hair, his name was Kano. 'Another day, another nightmare.', Kano thought, while getting dressed showing all of his scars.

"KANO~!", he heard a sweet but deadly voice call out, it was his mom.

'Why did this have to happen?', Kano wondered, ever since that one argument, everything changed: one day his mom's a normal sweet, loving parent, with a husband, the next she's an abusive, fowl language using mother, that tries to kill Kano and his dad; causing his dad to commit suicide.

"I have a _**surprise**_for _**you**_!", he could hear her getting closer and closer, that's when he looked at his partly torn up calendar, today was his birthday!

'Oh, please, no!', he panicked, clearly remembering last years events, he was forced to chug a gallon of soap, with poop rubbed into his face, while being held into the toilet.

"Are you ready?", she asked holding a knife.

"Put me out of my misery.", he mumbled

"What?", she replied slightly shocked

"Ever since that one argument, you became like this, that's why I can't take it anymore! Abusing you own child?! That's your last option? I don't want to be treated like an animal anymore! So… Just kill me now and get it over with…"

"I-I didn't know you felt that way…"

"I did, and I won't be afraid anymore, so just kill me!"

Just as Kano expected, his mother attacked him, and as he could feel the blade easily going through the soft skin, he breathed for the last time.

"Thank you.", he saw his mom mouth out

_Teen Kano_

"AH!", he cried waking up, tears streaming down his face, "Huh? Tears?"

"Oh, Kano you're awake! Everyone was worried about you!", entered Seto, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

"Yes, there is, let me guess, about your birthday?"

"Fine."

"You know, back at the orphanage, I could tell that you kept forcing a smile each time it was your birthday."

"Guilty as charged.", Kano joked

"This is no times for jokes… Kano, do you really want to know what happened?"

"What happened?"

"It was on our way back."

"I don't remember.", Kano replied as his head started to hurt

"We were coming back from the amusement park, and then there was a gang of thugs who tried to harm, Hibiya, Momo, Kido, and Mary. Then you, Shintaro, and I fought them, you were knocked unconscious by one that surprised you from behind, Shintaro got a bloody nose, and I had several bruises. You were badly injured, then Kido ended up carrying you back here."

"K-KIDO?!"

"At first she refused, but when we saw that you would've died there, she carried you. She also treated you each day, the first day she didn't even leave your room."

"D-does that mean that she l-likes me?", Kano was now madly blushing

"Pretty sure."

"Seto! Is that careless freak awake?", asked Kido walking in, "Oh, he is."

"Um, Kido, thanks for taking care of me…", Kanos head was ducked under the covers with him blushing like mad

"Y-yeah…", blushed Kido

"Well , you two seem to be talking, so I'll go prepare food."

"NO!", Kido shouted, her face now all red, 'Oh no! I've been left in the same room as _him_! No, no, no! I can't just admit my feelings later! Ok, you've got this, Kido, you can confess to him!'

'Oh, heck no! Seto, why'd you have to leave! I'm not ready to tell Kido!', panicked Kano

"K-Kano, I've got something important to tell you.", Kido said hiding her face in her hood

"So do I."

They both took a deep breath at once, "**I… Love you!**". That surprised them that they both had the same thing to say.

"Ah! You go first.", said Kido

"Kido, I've always loved you ever since we first met as children. I though that the way your hair was cute, I thought that when you pouted you were cute, and when you smile you're _definitely _cute!", Kano admitted

"OK… My turn, Kano, I've always loved you also when we first met. I loved the was you talk, the way your laugh sounded, the way you idiocy makes you look stupid, and the way you smile. In truth I didn't have a birthday present for you today, so that'll be my gift to you."

"T-Thank you…"

"Happy Birthday."

Then they kissed.

_Outside the Door_

"Sssshhh! It's getting to the good part!", Momo said

"Oba-chan's 'shhh-ing' too much!", Hibiya complained

"Um, what is this?", Konoha asked

"It's called _**love**_!", Ene replied

"Why're we watching them again?", Shintaro asked

"Because Mary wanted to know what was going on.", Seto answered

"This is… _Interesting_!", Mary exclaimed as her eyes widened

_END_


End file.
